


Growing Closer

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [17]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: A mother thinks about what her daughter will become.





	Growing Closer

Padme was busy reading up on some Senate material when her daughter (in her tiny dress that hung from her small frame) crawled onto her lap. Padme smiles down at the little girl as the child looks at what she’s reading. 

It appeared that Leia had an interest in the political realm – unlike her brother who was interested in mechanics much like his father. Little does Padme know, that her little girl would grow up to be a powerful figure in the Senate. A beautiful woman who would lead a powerful and strong legacy much like that of her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
